Borussia Munchenbadback FC
BACKGROUND http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=306882 And so a new football club was born in a small pub just south of Munchen on this day in 1808. This pub, Ze Orse and Ze Goose, still stands the test of time as does this great footballing team. It is believed that the team still follows the traditional name of the pub in selecting new transfer targets. The Badback name came about after Kris Hicks realised he has carried this team his entire life. From 1901 the name has lived on and this small provincial club still lives on thanks to just one man - Kris Hicks. Can they make it to the big time...i doubt it, but hey the football is great to watch. Long live the Badbacks. HISTORY Early History The club's forerunner was a loose association of young men known as Fussball Club München-Badback from the city's Welsh district organized in late 1808. FC Borussia MunchenBadback was formally established on and took up play in the Rheinisch-Westfälischen Spielverband. They have played at this level for 109 years having never been relegated and never experiencing promotion. Recent History In season 14 the Badbacks established a youth development set up, organising a team to compete in the English division 7. http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=486698 CLUB COLOURS & KIT Playing in their traditional green and black stripes the origins of which still remain a mystery. Many theories suggest it was the original colours of the Borussia Forrest Outlaws, others have said the colours are the same worn by Herbert Von Helburg, the great German shepherd. 'FANZINE ' The club currently have two fanzines in circulation, Badback Today and Shot Magazine. Badback Today has a circulation of 8700 worldwide with regular news, views and comments from the club, including the famous comic strip Hotshot Helburg. Shot Magazine is a new fanzine born out of the shooting of manager Kris Hicks containing mainly insider news and gossip. The fanzine has been ahead of the game, releasing details of new signings before even some of the management staff have known. 'MATCH DAY TICKETS ' For full details contact the ticketline on 0800 20* 20* 20* Adults £1.50 Juniors (0 - 16) FREE OAP's 15p Season Tickets £9.99 'CLUB SHOP ' www.BMBshop.co.uk 'TROPHY CABINET ' 'GREATEST EVER TEAM ' GK RB CB CB LB DMC DMC OML OMC OMR CF 'STADIUM ' 'COACHING STAFF ' 'SCOUTING NETWORK ' 'AWARDS ' 'Player of Year ' S12 Dobieslaw Mokrzycki S13 Adalbert Niculescu S14 Adalbert Niculescu S15 Adalbert Niculescu S16 - 'Young Player of Year ' S12 Robert Muir S13 Adam Downing S14 Hendri Elviste S15 Hendri Elviste S16 - 'Top Goalscorer ' S15 Gary Pinches 15 goals S16 'Top Productivity ' S12 Dobieslaw Mokrzycki : 25 S13 Adalbert Niculescu : 25 S14 Adalbert Niculescu : 31 S15 Gary Pinches : 26 S16 - 'Signing Of the Season '''S12 Dobieslaw Mokrzycki : 50mil, 28 games, 17 goals, 8 assists, 25 productivity. S13 Robbert Carrick : 1.5m captained the side on 52 occassions. S14 Gary Pinches : great team player with 25 games, 9 goals, 9 assists, 18 productivity. S15 Trevor Hillside : Just 1mil avg 6.16 rating with 12 goals and 2 assists, vital contribution. S16 - '''BADBACK FOUNDATION ' www.badbacks.com.au Set up in 2009 to help support ex professional football players who suffer from continual bad backs. Development and research in this area is progressing rapidly and at this moment in time the club's foundation has raised £45mil helping support over 500 000 ex players and their families. CONTROVERSY Who shot KH? Botswana Fiasco NOTABLE PLAYERS RECORDS Highest Attendance: Biggest Win: Heaviest Defeat: Longest Unbeaten Run: Most Goals Scored: Least Goals Conceeded: 'RIVALRIES ' Brum Town http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=316678 Smokin Aces http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=384445 Boom Bang http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=385016 Levice Leviathams http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=317858 Comparison Speadsheet: http://public.sheet.zoho.com/public/badbacks/tm-comparison-1?mode=html 'SUPPORTERS CLUB ' Head of the supporters club, Ivor Badback, has been following his local team for 86 years. G14? Category:English Football Clubs